Wannabe Hero
225px |cost = 7 |strength = 6 |health = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Hearty |tribe = Gargantuar Zombie |effect = Frenzy When played: This gets +1 for each Health your Hero has. |flavor text = He has Super Brainz stickers all over his binder.}} Wannabe Hero is a legendary Zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the zombies. It costs 7 to summon, and has 6 /1 as its base health. When played, the amount of of the player's Hero will be added to this Zombie's . In addition, this Zombie has the Frenzy trait, meaning that this Zombie would attack again if it successfully destroys a Plant. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Gargantuar Zombie *'Effect: Frenzy' *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He has Super Brainz stickers all over his binder. Strategies This zombie is extremely tough early on but becomes weaker over periods of turns. If placed right at the start, it potentially becomes the toughest non-boosted zombie (as it gains 21 ). A really nice pick for those who use Hearty zombies, by having a solid 1-21 /6 and , making it an amazing addition to any deck. Just remember, the longer the player waits before using him, the weaker he becomes. Take in mind that this zombie will be extremely powerful if the Zombie Hero has a good amount of remaining but if your hero is badly damaged, it would be better to just simply summon other zombies instead. Being a Hearty teammate, the player has access to healing cards such as Medic or Heroic Health. Try to use these cards before you play Wannabe Hero to maximize his effect. Counters This zombie will eventually lose its potential the more drawn-out the game becomes. It can also be dealt with using any combos that neutralize their target regardless of , the most common one being: Bounce. Other counters include tricks that destroy zombies instantly regardless of health such like Lawnmower or Chompzilla's superpower, Devour. The player has two ways to counter the Wannabe Hero. High offense and High defense. High offense involves deploying plants that have enough to destroy the Wannabe Hero in only a few turns, such as a powered Super Phat Beets, or Cornucopia. High defense, on the other hand, involves using tough plants to have them tank the damage and steadily wear down the Wannabe Hero, such as Soul Patch. Just make sure that he does not destroy a plant and survive, as this will allow him to attack again, potentially setting off a fatal chain reaction if most of your plants are weak enough. One of the most deadly situations this zombie can be used is in missions. For example, missions when the opposing Zombie Hero has more than usual. This can lead to a Wannabe Hero having over 20 . Using the strategies above are the player's best method for defeating this. Gallery Wannabe Hero description.png|Card description VeryHighHealthWannabeeHeroPvZH.png|A Wannabe Hero with 28 health due to The Smash's 27 health Sigh.jpg|A Wannabe Hero with 33 health Trivia *Its description and overall appearance reference Super Brainz. **However, it cannot actually be summoned directly by Super Brainz. ***It can still be summoned via Portal Technician. *If one looks closely, the Imp on the Wannabe Hero has nose holes in his mask. However, Wannabe Hero doesn't have nose holes in his mask. Category:Frenzy zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Zombies Category:Premium zombies Category:Gargantuar cards